Rosa de Trapos
by Bira
Summary: A história de Ann, uma simples criança forçada a viver e crescer nas sarjetas do Sexto Mundo pelo preconceito de seus pais.


  
Rosa de Trapos   
  
  
  
  
Os passos da garota ao andar pela rua quase não faziam barulho, eram   
tímidos, pequenos, assim como ela. De vez em quando, ela pisava em um   
papel amassado ou chutava algum outro pedaço de lixo, atraindo a atenção   
dos mendigos e vagabundos que se enfileiravam na beira da ruela,   
aquecendo-se em fogueiras improvisadas dentro de tambores metálicos.   
  
Aqueles que a olhavam detinham seu olhar por algum tempo. Ela usava   
trapos, restos de roupas velhas recolhidas pelas ruas, rejeitadas até   
mesmo pelos mendigos, às vezes costurados juntos, às vezes não. Por   
baixo dos trapos, um vestido de malha barata, quase transparente de tão   
velho e gasto. Em seus pés, chinelos de plástico que já haviam visto   
muito mais uso do que deveriam.   
  
Seu rosto estava coberto por várias camadas da sujeira e da fuligem   
que pareciam onipresentes em Puyallup, onde ficava uma boa parte das   
indústrias pesadas em Seattle. Por baixo da sujeira, estava uma face   
pálida, magra por causa de incontáveis privações. Seu cabelo estava   
sujo, duro e quebradiço, e, longo, se espalhava pelo seu rosto e ombros.   
Sua cor era um ruivo vivo, com algumas mechas loiras, desbotado pela   
sujeira. Por entre a confusão de seus cabelos arrepiados, as pontas de   
suas orelhas se sobressaíam, pontas agudas de orelhas élficas.   
  
A menina levantou a cabeça, removendo a longa franja que estava caída   
em seu rosto, e seus olhos brilharam ao serem atingidos pela luz dos   
faróis de um carro que passou por uma rua adjacente àquela onde ela   
estava. Eram olhos grandes, dourados, que além da exótica tonalidade   
mostravam uma tenacidade incrível, uma vontade de viver que beirava a   
obsessão. Olhos cujo brilho se recusava a morrer não importando as   
dificuldades, mas que também mostravam traços de um sofrimento duramente   
reprimido. A menina abaixou a cabeça novamente, e continuou andando. A   
franja voltou a cair sobre seu rosto.   
  
Ela andava sem destino, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Dentro   
da pequena cabecinha de 13 anos de idade passava um verdadeiro vendaval   
de pensamentos conflitantes e, às vezes, desesperadores. Por debaixo dos   
trapos estava um corpo cujo desenvolvimento natural estava apenas   
começando, mas esse mero começo era suficiente para causar uma enorme   
confusão conforme sua mente começava a ser assaltada pelos hormônios   
típicos dessa fase.   
  
Além disso, havia a solidão. A solidão imensa que a devorava desde   
que ela podia se lembrar, e que apertava seu coração a cada instante,   
sendo a razão do sofrimento transparecendo em seus olhos. Todas essas   
coisas reunidas faziam com que a menina andasse pelas ruas, sem rumo,   
confusa. Até que, finalmente, ela sentou-se na beirada da rua,   
encostando-se em um prédio (não havia calçada.). Ela havia resolvido   
ficar longe dos outros, mesmo que isso implicasse em ficar   
longe do fogo e exposta ao frio do asfalto sobre o qual agora ela se   
sentava. Provavelmente ela iria ser expulsa, de qualquer maneira, se   
tentasse se juntar a eles.   
  
Depois de alguns minutos, quando a menina estava quase dormindo, ela   
foi despertada por uma voz. "Ei, garota. Acorde." A voz era de um velho   
mendigo, que estava de pé à sua frente. "Como é seu nome?" perguntou   
ele.   
  
"Ann." disse a pequena elfa, timidamente.   
  
"E o meu é Maxmiliam Albright III, dá pra acreditar?" disse o mendigo   
com um sorriso. "Pode me chamar de Max."   
  
O sorriso sincero de Max havia mexido com algo no interior de Ann.   
Aquela havia sido a maior mostra de afeto que ela havia recebido em   
muito tempo. Também sorrindo, Ann levantou a cabeça e olhou para Max.   
  
Ele, por sua vez, se espantou ao ver de perto o rosto da menina de   
rua. O sorriso mostrava a grande beleza que ele poderia vir a ter, não   
fossem as marcas de privação.   
  
"Venha, não fique aí pra morrer no frio. Vamos sentar ao lado da   
fogueira." Max estendeu a mão para Ann, que aceitou o convite, agora um   
pouco mais confiante e muito mais feliz. De mãos dadas, os dois foram   
sentar-se junto ao grupo de outros mendigos que estavam ao redor do   
tambor de metal.   
  
Ann olhou para eles, sob a luz da fogueira. Eram duas pessoas, que   
estavam entretidas com um pequeno tabuleiro de xadrez.   
  
"Ah-há! Xeque-mate!" disse um dos jogadores, que Ann descobriu ser   
uma mulher orc, quando ela se virou para a luz. "Ganhei de novo,   
baixinho."   
  
"Ei, não é justo!" reclamou o jovem que estivera jogando com ela.   
  
"Você é que não aprende, depois de perder cinco vezes seguidas. Pode   
pagar." disse a mulher, estendendo a mão para receber os cigarros que o   
outro estava tirando do bolso. Ele hesitou um pouco, olhou para a mulher   
e disse:   
  
"O dobro ou nada!"   
  
"Você é que sabe. Quer perder de novo..." respondeu ela, já arrumando   
as peças. Ann se aproximou quando eles começaram a jogar novamente.   
Nunca havia visto um jogo de xadrez tão de perto, apenas os tabuleiros   
artesanais que eram exibidos por trás de grossos vidros nas lojas   
chiques não muito longe dali. Por isso ela ficou um pouco espantada por   
aquele ser tão simples. Apenas um minúsculo pedaço de plástico   
quadriculado, sobre o qual estavam peças sem nada de especial. Mas logo   
ela foi absorvida pelos movimentos do jogo, enquanto se divertia com as   
pragas criativas soltadas pelo jovem humano que começava a perder seu   
sexto jogo seguido.   
  
"Eu já fui campeã nacional de xadrez." disse a velha para Ann,   
enquanto seu oponente pensava no próximo movimento que faria.   
Ann podia tinha uma boa idéia de por quê a pobre senhora havia ido parar   
ali. Ela provavelmente havia não havia nascido uma orc, e quando se   
transformou, foi expulsa da vida que levava antes. Não era difícil notar   
isso em seu olhar, pois a própria elfa também estava marcada pela   
crueldade do racismo. Ann enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos, procurando   
suprimir as lágrimas que uma vez mais ameaçavam rolar por sua face,   
trazendo à tona toda a tristeza e desespero que ela queria manter   
enterrados. A mão pesada da orc pousou sobre seu ombro. Ela levantou a   
cabeça, seus seus olhos úmidos, pois o desespero estava ficando difícil   
de conter. "Mas o que é isso, menina? Por que está chorando?"   
  
"Por nada." disse Ann em uma voz sumida. "Por nada."   
  
A mulher trocou um rápido olhar com Max. "Olha aqui, vamos fazer   
seguinte. Meu nome é Gertrudes, mas o pessoal daqui me chama de Trudy.   
Eu notei que você tava bem interessada no jogo aqui... Quer que eu te   
ensine?"   
  
Ann olhou bem para o tabuleiro. O rapaz que estava jogando com Trudy   
olhava para ela também sorrindo, provavelmente por que ninguém havia se   
lembrado de cobrar dele os cigarros devidos. A voz da elfa estava bem   
menos triste quando ela disse: "Quero sim, tia!"   
  
Ela passou um bom tempo escutando atentamente sua nova professora,   
aprendendo sobre os nomes e movimentos das várias peças do jogo. O sono   
veio sem ser percebido, e foi talvez o mais longo que Ann já se   
permitira a ter em meses.   
  
Mas parece que alguma força superior estava empenhada em vê-la sempre   
infeliz. Se o sono foi bom, o despertar foi horrível.   
  
O tabuleiro de xadrez foi a primeira coisa que ela viu quando abriu   
os olhos abruptamente (o rei preto estava desaparecido). A próxima coisa   
que ela notou foi a sensação de uma mão fria arrastando-se por sua perna   
esquerda, tentando entrar por debaixo dos trapos. O medo tomou conta   
dela, meio que paralisando-a. Seus olhos se mexeram, tentando achar Max   
e Trudy. Não estavam lá. A mão continuava a se mexer por suas pernas,   
estando agora na altura da coxa. Ann tentou fugir, sair correndo dali o   
mais rápido possível.   
  
Não deu certo. Braços se enlaçaram em sua cintura, derrubando-a. Ela   
se virou instintivamente na direção do atacante. Era o cara que perdera   
para Trudy no xadrez. Ele apertou mais o abraço.   
  
"Te peguei agora, coisinha." disse ele. "A gente vai se divertir   
muito, hehehe... " Seus olhos estavam vidrados, seus braços impediam   
que Ann escapasse, prendendo-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele estava   
tentando arrancar os frágeis trapos que se interpunham entre ele e Ann   
com os dentes.   
  
"Não!!" gritou ela, se debatendo. "Me solta!"   
  
"Calaboca!" soltando o abraço, ele desferiu um tapa no rosto da   
menina. Com toda a força. Ela ficou atordoada, no chão. Grunhindo como   
um animal, ele começa a rasgar os trapos, tirando-os do caminho. O   
vestido que está por baixo abre-se com a mesma facilidade, seu tecido   
gasto oferecendo pouca resistência. Ann sente uma gota de suor frio cair   
em seu tórax exposto, e o vento da manhã de Seattle castiga as costelas   
saltadas. Ann já havia ouvido muito sobre estupros nos noticiários que   
assistia nas vitrines das lojas e nos bares que a deixavam entrar. Já   
havia presenciado um à distância, o medo a havia impedido de fugir. Mas   
agora ela estava sendo a vítima. Esse pensamento tomava forma junto ao   
medo e à dor que crescia cada vez mais.   
  
Até que tudo aquilo não podia mais ser contido. Ann gritou.   
  
---   
  
Ela acordou com as frias agulhas da chuva caindo sobre a pele   
exposta, a água levemente ácida de poluentes industriais. Abriu os olhos   
com medo, para as mesmas paredes pichadas do beco onde havia encontrado   
um momento de conforto... E outro de grande sofrimento. Ann ficou parada   
por algum tempo, apesar da chuva. Ainda estava com medo. Levantou   
lentamente, virando o pescoço dolorido e olhando ao redor. O estuprador   
ainda estava ali. Morto.   
  
Assim que o viu, ela gritou mais uma vez para a chuva, mas logo   
percebeu que o corpo estirado no asfalto nunca mais se levantaria.   
Chegou mais perto, os extintos de sobrevivência acumulados em três anos   
de rua tomando conta. O cadáver não possuía nada de valor, como era de   
se esperar. Apenas os cigarros do outro dia, um envelope de plástico   
vazio que na certa continha a droga que dominara a mente do morto.   
Também havia uma faca enferrujada.   
  
Ann pegou a faca e os cigarros, e procurou uma brasa dentro do tambor   
da fogueira, agora apagada. Acendeu um dos cigarros nela, e,   
protegendo-o com a mão começou a andar para longe, tomando longas   
tragadas. O cabelo vermelho havia voltado a cair sobre os olhos cor de   
âmbar, que choravam copiosamente. A elfa deixava um rastro de sangue e   
lágrimas, que era rapidamente lavado pela chuva e esquecido na   
indiferença das favelas de Puyallup.   
  
Ela esbarrou em alguém na saída do beco, e tremeu ao sentir uma mão   
em seu ombro. "Ei, garota." disse uma voz feminina, vinda de alguém   
pouco mais velha do que ela. Ann continuava tremendo, e chorando. A dona   
da voz entrou em seu campo de visão, uma garota humana de uns 15 anos,   
cabelos pintados de verde e muito arrepiados. Tinha uma cicatriz apagada   
na face, e usava roupas de couro justas, enfeitadas com correntes e   
espinhos de metal.   
  
"Ei, garota." repetiu ela. "Não chore. Eu vi o que aconteceu ali."   
  
"E por que não veio me ajudar?" perguntou a elfa, com uma ponta de   
raiva na voz.   
  
A garota de cabelos verdes assumiu uma expressão intrigada. "Eu   
escutei quando você gritou, e vim correndo. Cheguei bem na hora de ver   
você matando aquele cara. Foi uma coisa louca, sabe? Você só olhô pra   
ele com uma cara assustadora, gritando, e ele caiu... Diz aí, você manja   
de magia?"   
  
Até agora, Ann não tinha parado para se perguntar como o estuprador   
havia morrido. Havia assumido que foi a droga que o matou. O que a outra   
havia dito apenas fazia com que ela ficasse mais assustada. O choro, que   
havia parado um pouco, aumentou novamente, e ela começou a tremer.   
"Eu...".   
  
"Fica calma, agora já passou." disse a outra, percebendo o que   
fizera. "Olha, eu quero te ajudar. Sei que cê deve tar se sentindo uma   
merda, esse tipo de coisa não é fácil pra ninguém. Vô te levar prum   
lugar bom, OK? Meu nome é Coral."   
  
"A-ann." murmurou a elfa. "Ann."   
  
---   
  
Coral conduziu-a por calçadas rachadas cercando prédios industriais   
decrépitos, sob uma ferrovia elevada de quatro pistas, usada pra trazer   
matérias primas do porto de Tacoma e levar produtos comerciais para o   
Distrito da Penumbra. Ann havia parado de chorar depois de alguns   
minutos, e agora escutava o expansivo monólogo oferecido por Coral sobre   
como os homens eram criaturas nojentas, murmurando alguns monossílabos   
de vez em quando para mostrar que estava prestando atenção.   
  
Debaixo dos trilhos, encostadas em motos, estavam várias outras   
garotas, em trajes semelhantes aos de Coral, mas com as cores dos   
cabelos variando em padrões criativos. A maioria parecia ser mais velha   
que ambas. Ann notou que as jaquetas de couro sintético usadas por elas   
eram pintadas com padrões coloridos em alguns lugares, lembrando um   
pouco escamas de cobra. Coral disse algo sobre elas já estarem chegando,   
e Ann voltou sua atenção novamente para ela.   
  
A elfa pode reparar melhor na outra garota agora, mesmo no escuro,   
pois sua visão absorvia mais luz do que a de um humano normal. As roupas   
de Coral tinham um aspecto mais usado do que parecia à primeira vista.   
Ela vestia uma jaqueta de couro sintético barato, as mangas compridas   
arregaçadas na altura dos cotovelos, exibindo os braços alvos da palidez   
do Sprawl. O zíper estava semi-aberto, e Ann, perto como estava, podia   
ver que ela não usava nada por baixo, e um de seus   
seios pequenos e redondos estava tatuado com a cobra que lhe emprestava   
o nome. A calça, de mesmo material, era extremamente justa, estando   
rasgada em alguns pontos. Ambas as peças de roupa haviam sido adornadas   
com os já mencionados espinhos e correntes de metal costurados na   
superfície do couro.   
  
Coral levou a pequena elfa até o meio do grupo de garotas, que ela   
apresentou como sendo a gangue das Serpentes, da qual era líder. Depois,   
a menina de cabelos verdes colocou uma mão no ombro de Ann. "Pode deixar   
que a gente vai cuidar de você. O pior já passou."   
  
Depois de rápidas apresentações, Ann subiu na garupa de uma das   
motos. Antes que o veículo saísse, ela viu uma mão pesada de orc, saindo   
de baixo de um monte de lixo próximo. Ela segurava algo nos dedos sem   
vida. Era uma peça de xadrez, o rei preto.   
  
---   
  
Ann só foi perceber que havia se tornado parte das Serpentes quando   
tentou sair de fininho, depois da primeira refeição junto a elas.   
Preparado nutricional de soja, puro, sem sabor, a melhor coisa que ela   
havia comido em meses.   
  
Coral havia posto a mão em seu ombro, quando ela tentava esgueirar-se   
para fora do barraco que estava abrigando a gangue. "Ann. Não sai não."   
disse. Ann tentou balbuciar uma desculpa qualquer, mas foi interrompida.   
  
"Por que cê tá tentando sair?" perguntou Coral, abaixando-se um pouco   
para olhar Ann nos olhos.   
  
Depois de uma breve hesitação, a elfa disse baixinho: "Eu só ia   
atrapalhar vocês."   
  
Coral balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Deixa disso. Cê tá com a   
gente agora, Ann." era a primeira vez que a líder das Serpentes a   
chamava pelo nome.   
  
Ann não sorriu, o choque do estupro ainda pairava negro em sua mente.   
Mas havia um sorriso em seus olhos, olhando para a garota de cabelos   
verdes.   
  
---   
  
Os primeiros dias no barraco foram calmos, uma benção que aliviou seu   
corpo e alma cansados. Havia comida quente todo dia e uma cama que, se   
não era macia, era infinitamente mais confortável do que as frias   
calçadas do Sprawl.   
  
A gangue saía toda noite, para arranjar dinheiro e manter a despensa   
cheia e as motos funcionando, e voltava pouco antes do sol nascer,   
quando Ann ainda dormia. Durante a tarde, uma delas se encarregava de   
ensinar à elfa alguns básicos na sobrevivência nas ruas: as complicadas   
relações entre as várias gangues de Seattle, as normas das Serpentes, e   
o manejo de pistolas e de uma enorme faca que havia sido entregue a ela   
como um presente.   
  
Ann teve tempo de esquecer o choque em sua maior parte, e começou a   
gostar das reuniões esporádicas que as Serpentes organizavam ao redor de   
um aquecedor elétrico que fazia às vezes de "fogueira tribal". Elas   
formavam uma gangue pequena para o Sprawl, tendo muito poucos membros.   
Não existiam muitas normas, e nenhum dos elaborados rituais de iniciação   
das outras gangues maiores (elas precisavam sempre de novos membros.).   
Além de Coral e Ann, havia outras quatro Serpentes, Sabrina (uma loira   
oxigenada, usando roupas um pouco mais claras que as das demais), um par   
de gêmeas que eram chamadas de Cindy, não sendo feita nenhuma distinção   
entre as duas, e Mamba, uma negrinha pouco mais velha do que   
Ann, com jeito de africana, cabeça raspada e roupas com tatuagens   
tribais. A única coisa que identificava aquelas garotas como uma gangue   
era o decalque de uma cobra mordendo o próprio rabo, nas costas das   
jaquetas de couro sintético usadas por todas elas. Com exceção de Ann,   
todas eram humanas.   
  
As conversas iam ficando cada vez mais descontraídas, parecia que as   
Serpentes passavam por uma temporada de bonança. Seus poucos números as   
haviam ensinado a trabalhar como um todo bem integrado, e a desenvolver   
melhor suas habilidades e uma pequena rede de contatos que Coral se   
esforçava para construir. Um dia, a conversa se tornara uma verdadeira   
comemoração, pois Sabrina havia arranjado algumas garrafas de bebida   
sintética.   
  
Depois de algum tempo, quase todas as Serpentes já dormiam no chão do   
barraco. Ann, meio bêbada depois de apenas três goles, olhava fixamente   
para o aquecedor, sem realmente focar os olhos, enquanto pensamentos   
diversos corriam por sua mente, alguns felizes, outros não. Ela sentiu   
uma mão em seu ombro, Coral tentando atrair sua atenção.   
  
"Ann?" Seu nome de novo. A elfa estava deixando de ser tratada como   
"garota", ou "menina". "Quiquifoi?" respondeu ela, com a voz meio   
enrolada.   
  
Coral chegou mais perto, seu rosto quase encostando no de Ann.   
"Sabe... A gente podia... quer dizer...." disse ela, sem jeito.   
  
A elfa já havia visto Coral "brincando" com uma mulher que fazia   
parte de uma outra gangue, em uma conferência para a qual elas   
compareceram, uma vez, portanto a única surpresa que sentiu foi pela   
falta de jeito na voz da outra. Ela era tão extrovertida normalmente...   
  
Os olhos se encontraram. "Olha, tu é muito legal, te devo a minha   
vida, mas... Tipo, acho que não vai dar..." disse Ann. Coral apenas   
abaixou a cabeça, com um sorriso algo entre triste e conformado. "Tudo   
legal..." disse ela, e foi deitar-se em seu quarto. Meses depois, Ann   
aceitaria uma oferta de Coral, apenas para decidir depois que ela   
própria não era assim.   
  
No dia seguinte à comemoração, ela foi levada para ver Randolph.   
  
Apenas Randolph, sem sobrenome, como ela própria era apenas Ann. A   
elfa havia ouvido aquele nome várias vezes, durante as conversas ao   
redor do aquecedor elétrico, mas ele sempre ficava perdido entres as   
fofocas da rua e as piadas grosseiras das quais ela havia aprendido a   
gostar.   
  
Agora, Ann estava arrependida por não ter prestado tanta atenção   
naquele nome como deveria. O pentagrama desenhado na porta da casa a   
assustava.   
  
Todas as seis Serpentes entraram. Havia uma espécie de ante-sala, com   
alguns sofás rasgados ao redor de uma mesinha de centro de plástico   
transparente e embaçado. Pequenos montes de cisco e entulho se   
acumulavam nos cantos. Havia uma escultura estranha sobre a mesa,   
encimada por um olho de vidro.   
  
Elas sentaram-se nos sofás, esperando silenciosamente. Ann olhava   
para os rostos de suas "irmãs", que devolviam o olhar. Ela não mais   
vestia os trapos de antes, agora usando um colete fechado de couro   
sintético (nada por baixo), uma calça jeans velha e tênis. Ela perdera   
muito de sua antiga timidez, convivendo com a gangue, mas agora estava   
achando difícil puxar conversa.   
  
A escultura em cima da mesa voltou-se para encará-las. Ann olhava   
espantada, enquanto o olho de vidro girava sobre o resto da escultura,   
que era coberta com sinais estranhos que ela só havia notado agora.   
  
"Mas o quê...?"   
  
"Ah, sossega." disse Sabrina, rindo uma risada afetada. "Ele faz isso   
só pra se exibir."   
  
Depois de alguns segundos de nervosismo, e da desagradável sensação   
de estar sendo observada, a porta que levava para dentro da casa   
propriamente dita se abriu com um lamento.   
  
"Deixem a elfa entrar sozinha." disse uma voz, vinda da outra sala,   
que estava mergulhada em breu.   
  
Depois de hesitar e ser encorajada pelas Serpentes, Ann entrou na   
sala. O cômodo não estava tão escuro quanto parecia, de fora, havia uma   
vela queimando em cima de uma mesa grande, a um canto. Aquela pouca luz   
já era suficiente para que ela enxergasse perfeitamente o interior da   
sala, mesmo sendo esta bem maior do que a anterior. Às vezes, ser uma   
elfa apresentava vantagens. Na opinião de Ann, as vantagens não eram   
nada em frente ao lado mau da coisa, mas mesmo assim ainda ajudavam, de   
vez em quando.   
  
Olhando ao redor, ela viu que as paredes estavam cobertas de estantes   
abarrotadas. Devia haver mais de duzentos livros por ali. Sentado em uma   
cadeira estofada já idosa, perto da vela, estava um sujeito magro,   
cabelos castanhos, óculos. Usava um terno velho e puído, e forçava os   
olhos para ler um livro de capa rasgada. Quando Ann se aproximou um   
pouco mais, ele levantou a cabeça. Olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos,   
sorriso com o canto da boca.   
  
"Boa noite. Eu sou Randolph. Sem sobrenome."   
  
A aparência dele a surpreendeu. ela estivera esperando algo mais...   
imponente, talvez. Algo como um velho sisudo, ou um sábio barbado.   
Aquele eram definitivamente, o mago menos mágico que ela já havia visto   
(mas também era o primeiro, como poderia ela saber?). O tal Randolph não   
parecia grande coisa. Com uma nota de desdém, ela disse:   
  
"Eu sô a Ann. Cê é que é o mago que elas falaram?" satisfeita com o   
tom mais confiante de sua voz.   
  
"Eu não pareço muito, não é?" ele passou a mão pelos cabelos,   
pondo-os em desalinho. "Talvez você esperasse algo assim..."   
  
Bang. A porta se fechou com força. Rrrsstt. Uma cadeira que estivera   
do outro lado da sala arrastou-se rapidamente para perto da mesa.   
Rrrush. A chama da vela aumentou bruscamente de tamanho.   
  
"Sente-se." disse ele, com um sorriso maior do que antes, mostrando   
os dentes muito brancos.   
  
Ann sentou-se, sua face momentaneamente transfigurada pelo espanto.   
Controle-se, menina. Aquela história de mago agora parecia fazer mais   
sentido. Aquela era a primeira demonstração de magia que ela realmente   
presenciara. Bom, havia aquela produzida por ela própria durante o   
estupro, mas ela não se lembrava de nada daquilo, tendo que confiar nos   
relatos de Coral.   
  
"Você não deve ter uma boa idéia de por que está aqui, certo?"   
Randolph quebrou o fluxo de consciência.   
  
"Não." disse Ann. Na verdade ela tinha uma boa idéia (o incidente do   
estupro) mas não se sentia confortável falando sobre isso. O desdém   
havia sumido de sua voz, sido substituído por ansiedade. Será que aquele   
sujeitinho de terno sujo poderia ler sua mente? Descobrir tudo o que ela   
não queria revelar? Ann não sabia.   
  
O que acabou traindo-a foi a ansiedade. A expressão de Randolph   
deixava claro que ele havia percebido algo escondido, mas ao invés de   
perguntar, ele disse:   
  
"Foi Coral que me falou de você, mas disso você já sabe. O motivo   
dela ter conversado comigo é que você é bem especial. E não é por ser   
uma elfa."   
  
Como ele enrola, pensou Ann. Ela já estava bem consciente do último   
fato mencionado pelo mago. Os elfos eram considerados uma raça de   
esnobes ou o mais novo "Grande Inimigo Estrangeiro" (reminiscências da   
cultura americana do século 20). Se sua raça a tornava especial de algum   
modo, era fazendo-a ser especialmente perseguida pela maioria das   
pessoas.   
  
"Coral diz que você tem grande potencial para a magia, para fazer   
alguns truques parecidos com esses que eu te mostrei agora pouco." O que   
ele achava que ela era, burra?   
  
"Para ver se isso é verdade, eu preciso dar uma examinada em você.   
Tudo bem com isso?"   
  
"Que mané exame! Cê não vai encostar em mim!" a mão de menina   
apertando o cabo da faca.   
  
"Não, calma!" disse Randolph, levantando as mãos. Depois, em um tom   
meio divertido: "Eu não vou encostar um dedo em você! Só fique paradinha   
aí, OK?"   
  
Dizendo isso, os olhos do mago ficaram vidrados, desfocados, como se   
ele estivesse olhando através dela. Um calafrio percorreu as vértebras   
da elfa.   
  
Quando seus olhos voltaram ao normal, depois de alguns minutos de   
silencioso exame, Randolph disse, com satisfação: "Meus parabéns, Ann.   
Você tem um excelente potencial para se tornar uma maga completa."   
  
Ele disse mais algumas coisas, que ela era uma em um milhão, e mais   
outras nas quais ela não prestou atenção, tão ocupada estava em absorver   
a primeira peça de informação. Quando Ann saiu, Coral entrou,   
provavelmente para ouvir os relatório do mago. Enquanto a elfa contava   
às Serpentes o que havia acontecido na sala, o peso dos fatos fazia-se   
sentir.   
  
Uma maga completa. Ela não sabia o que o completa significava, devia   
ser uma das coisas que não ouvira. Soava bem. O que ela entendeu foi a   
palavra "maga", e por causa dela, seu futuro tornava-se como uma nuvem   
de incerteza, e da mais tênue esperança.   
  
Ann não dormiu aquela noite, sua mente estava agitada, e não era só   
por causa do encontro com Randolph. O tumulto da puberdade, esquecido   
durante tanto tempo, voltava a ser sentido, o que não acontecia desde o   
estupro. Antes, tudo parecia ser simples, sua vida com as Serpentes era   
muito mais segura do que o abandono das ruas. As coisas começaram a se   
complicar depois da proposta de Coral, e, principalmente do encontro com   
Randolph. A elfa estava em dúvida quanto ao que deveria fazer em relação   
à líder da gangue, e Randolph, o chato, parecia ter mexido em algo no   
seu íntimo, algo tão sutil que ela tinha dificuldade em precisar o que   
era. Todos esses pensamentos a atormentaram até a hora em que Ann,   
cansada, dormiu.   
  
---   
  
Depois, entraram os pesadelos.   
  
Dizem que os sonhos são uma coletânea dos acontecimentos de um dia,   
tingidos com uma cor especial pelo cérebro. Isso não é sempre verdade. O   
pesadelo de Ann, por exemplo, era uma lembrança de sua vida inteira, com   
muito poucas alterações por parte de sua mente. A realidade já era feia   
o suficiente.   
  
E Ann lembrou-se, contra a vontade, de sua vida, desde o nascimento.   
A terrível experiência do parto, dolorosa e assustadora tanto para mãe   
quanto para a filha, ainda tão intimamente ligados pelo cordão   
umbilical. O grito horrorizado dos pais humanos e tradicionalistas ao   
perceberem as orelhas pontudas do bebê que acabara de vir ao mundo.   
  
Seus pais a mantiveram a contragosto, pensando que talvez houvesse   
uma cura para sua estranha "doença genética". Como bons representantes   
da classe média, nunca pensaram que aquilo poderia acontecer com eles.   
Ann foi tolerada enquanto crescia, tratada com frieza constante e   
violência ocasional por seus pais. Tinha poucos amigos, ficava a maioria   
do tempo em casa, por ordem dos pais. Nunca se animara a desobedecer as   
ameaçadoras figuras.   
  
Quando ela completou dez anos, seu pai, um empregado corporativo de   
sucesso moderado, foi despedido, pois fora declarado culpado em esquemas   
de corrupção interna da empresa onde trabalhava. Ele havia recebido a   
promessa de que não acharia trabalho tão cedo naquela cidade.   
  
A partir daí, a vida da jovem elfa tornou-se um verdadeiro inferno.   
Começou a ser surrada quase todos os dias, pelas menores faltas, ou   
simplesmente por estar ali. Seu pai saía procurar emprego e voltava   
bêbado, a mãe não se saía muito melhor do que isso, ambos profundamente   
chocados pela destruição de suas vidas confortáveis. De novo, nunca   
pensaram que aquilo podia acontecer com eles. Começaram a brigar logo, e   
descontavam sua raiva verbal e física em Ann.   
  
Isso eventualmente tornou-se insuportável, drástico o suficiente para   
quebrar o medo da desobediência incutido nela por anos de severidade e   
ódio mal disfarçado. Ann fugiu de casa, sem olhar para trás, e usando   
apenas a roupa do corpo.   
  
Três anos se passaram, três anos de uma vida dura, preenchida apenas   
pelas agruras das frias ruas do Sprawl. Ela roubava para se alimentar,   
praticamente nunca conseguindo o suficiente para se manter nutrida, e   
sua gordura infantil foi rapidamente se esvaindo. Na casa de sua   
família, ela havia sido bem alimentada, apesar dos maus tratos. Aqui,   
seu rosto e corpo assumiram uma magreza e palidez que era ainda mais   
acentuada pelo físico de elfa. Com muito esforço, Ann se adaptou à   
rotina de privações. Ela procurava sempre ficar longe de algo como a   
prostituição, mas conhecera meninas de sua idade que pensavam diferente.   
Talvez ela tivesse sucumbido às drogas, se alguma vez tivesse dinheiro   
suficiente para comprá-las. Às vezes, um ou outro cigarro sujo e   
amassado fazia com que tudo parecesse mais fácil, por cerca de 10   
minutos. Ela passava a rações cruas, que grudavam na boca e tinham um   
gosto horrível. Lixo era um prato ocasional.   
  
Mesmo assim, as ruas eram um paraíso de liberdade se comparadas com a   
casa onde ela morara (aquilo não era um lar). Ela achava fascinante   
viver sem proibições, e teoricamente poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse,   
mas não era bom para a sobrevivência se descuidar muito. Além disso,   
mesmo nessa "terra de liberdade" o preconceito ainda pairava como uma   
névoa cinzenta. Nenhuma das pessoas encontradas por ela era tão racista   
quanto seus próprios pais, mas mesmo assim muitas delas se comportavam   
de maneira levemente hostil ou desdenhosa. Por incrível que pareça, os   
policiais não mostravam preconceito algum. Tratavam todas as crianças de   
rua com igual desprezo. Ela não teve nenhum amigo real naqueles três   
anos, mas também não havia tido um nos dez anteriores. Apesar de muito   
atenuado, o vazio continuou lá, e pesava como uma pedra cruelmente   
enterrada em seu peito.   
  
Em um dia particularmente depressivo, ela havia encontrado Max e   
Trudy, para logo depois perdê-los de vista para sempre. A memória dos   
breves momentos de felicidade que a compaixão deles lhe trouxera ainda   
estava vívida, embora aquilo parecesse ter acontecido a milhões de anos.   
Sonhando, ela reviveu o estupro novamente, em todos os detalhes   
excruciantes. E agora, para seu próprio horror, Ann descobria que no   
meio de tudo aquilo ela havia sentido uma sensação estranha, tênuamente   
agradável, escondida por baixo da dor. Isso apenas tornava tudo pior.   
  
Depois dessa angústia, o rosto de Coral aparecia como o de um anjo   
salvador, recolhendo-a quando ela parecia haver chegado ao fundo do   
poço. A vida com as Serpentes fora algo muito mais agradável do que a   
rua ou sua família, pois o preconceito finalmente havia ido embora.   
Nenhuma das outras se importava com o fato dela ser uma elfa. Ela viu   
uma vez que Sabrina chegou ferida de uma das saídas da gangue, mas   
graças a Deus não era nada grave. A cicatriz permanecia   
até hoje.   
  
O sonho chegou ao ponto onde ela se encontrava com Randolph. Por   
algum motivo esses momentos ficaram mais nítidos que muitos dos   
anteriores. Ela até conseguiu pegar uma parte maior da explicação. A   
expressão "maga completa" significava que ela poderia realizar todos os   
aspectos da magia conhecidos até agora, se os aprendesse. Feitiços,   
invocação de espíritos, viagens astrais e criação de objetos mágicos,   
foram as coisas enumeradas por Randolph naquela hora. Isso a deixou   
cheia de uma alegria inexplicável. Pela primeira vez, o sentimento de   
que a pequena e franzina elfa era especial.   
  
Para sua própria surpresa, Ann se viu deitando para dormir, há   
algumas horas atrás. Talvez eu acorde agora, pensou ela.   
  
Mas o sonho continuou. Agora, as imagens eram bem pouco nítidas, e   
vinham em uma sucessão caótica, sobrepondo-se borradas. O   
vermelho-sangue foi a cor mais predominante depois de um curto tempo. O   
fato de que ela não conseguia entender nada foi deixando-a cada vez mais   
angustiada. A sensação de sangue piorava.   
  
Até que de repente, tudo parou. Ela parecia estar deitada, com muita   
dor. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas ela não conseguia enxergar nada.   
Frio, muito frio...   
  
A elfa acordou gritando.   
  
---   
  
O ano agora era 2053, e já fazia três anos que Ann estava com as   
Serpentes. O corpo da elfa, que estava com 16 anos, perdera os contornos   
infantis, e suas formas ganharam curvas agradáveis ao olhar. A garotinha   
franzina não mais estava ali, apesar dela ainda parecer mais nova do que   
realmente era.   
  
Ela não sabia se algum grande evento histórico acontecera, mas também   
não se importava. Seu mundo se resumira às favelas de Puyallup, e lá   
tudo corria bem para Ann. As Serpentes não haviam ganho novos membros,   
por alguma razão Coral havia adquirido algumas reservas quanto a isso,   
mas haviam crescido em importância no microcosmo das gangues de   
Puyallup. Coral havia conseguido a rede de contatos que tanto desejara,   
e várias pessoas lhe deviam favores. Havia inclusive uma ou duas gangues   
subordinadas.   
  
Era nesse cenário que Ann começava a ser gradualmente introduzida, à   
medida que seu treinamento com Randolph progredia. Ela havia sido   
mantida segura, dentro do barraco que servia de base central para as   
Serpentes, até que foi ver Randolph. Depois, ela passava muito tempo na   
casa dele, tomando constantes lições sobre coisas que às vezes ela   
achava assustadoras. Ele havia ficado bem aliviado com o fato de que ela   
já sabia ler um pouco (havia estudado até a quarta série enquanto morara   
com seus pais, e aprendido vorazmente apesar do preconceito). Randolph   
apenas teve que complementar algumas coisinhas para ensiná-la a ler   
direito.   
  
Ela havia ficado com uma opinião misturada sobre as aulas de magia em   
si. Às vezes, o mago discorreria longamente sobre fórmulas complicadas,   
envolvendo conceitos que ela tinha dificuldade em entender. Ela estudava   
os complicados diagramas com ardor, queria entender tudo o que lhe era   
apresentado. Em outras ocasiões, Randolph falava sobre planos de   
existência, espíritos, e outras coisas assim. Ann se assustava com essas   
explicações tanto quanto ela se esforçava para absorvê-las em cada   
detalhe. Ao voltar para casa, para dormir, ela tinha pesadelos infantis   
sobre essas criaturas.   
  
Randolph riu quando ela perguntara sobre anjos, em uma de suas aulas   
sobre espíritos. Ele disse que essas coisas não existiam. Ann não achou   
aquilo certo, mas preferiu não discutir. Mesmo que ela odiasse o   
fanatismo religioso de seus pais, a elfa simplesmente não conseguia   
imaginar um mundo sem Deus. Isso não entrava em sua cabeça.   
  
Levou um ano inteiro até que ela começasse a efetivamente aprender   
magia. Randolph seguia todos os protocolos formais do ensino de magia   
hermética, e acreditava ser necessária uma forte base teórica.   
  
Aprender teorias sobre feitiços era uma coisa, efetivamente aprender   
um feitiço era outra totalmente diferente. Ela nunca esqueceria a   
primeira vez que seu corpo foi percorrido pela magia, pelo Sangue da   
própria Terra, segundo os ensinamentos de Randolph. Ele falava muito em   
sangue.   
  
Foi muito fácil aprender seu primeiro feitiço, algo que Randolph   
chamava de raio de mana. O tutor disse que ela havia usado-o   
instintivamente, para matar o estuprador. Ela nem teve tempo de   
sentir-se mal com a lembrança, pois o entusiasmo era maior do que tudo   
naquele momento.   
  
Ela aprendeu outras coisas, eventualmente. Quando criança, ela sempre   
sonhava voar para longe, escapar de tudo... Bom, agora ela poderia voar,   
se quisesse. Ou quase isso. E também mexer nas coisas sem tocar nelas.   
  
Mamba sempre dizia que Ann estava virando um morcego. As aulas   
duravam toda a noite, e de dia ela voltava para dormir com as Serpentes.   
Desde que havia aceito aquela oferta de Coral, a elfa consentia que a   
outra dormisse abraçada a ela, mas nada além disso. Era bom sentir um   
pouco de calor humano à noite, ambas concordaram. Em um desses dias,   
elas estavam já deitadas, se preparando para dormir, quando Coral   
perguntou:   
  
"Cê tá gostando da aula?" seu rosto estava a alguns centímetros do de   
Ann.   
  
"Tô, sim. Eu já sei fazer algumas coisas. Tá bem legal." disse Ann,   
baixinho.   
  
"Qui foi? Parece que tem alguma coisa te perturbando." Coral,   
preocupada.   
  
"Não tem nada não..." disse Ann, e foi nesse momento que ela notou   
que havia algo, sim. Coral também percebeu.   
  
"Pode dizer. Cê já sabe que eu sô tua amiga."   
  
"Olha, é que... ah, sei lá!" disse Ann, obviamente tendo dificuldades   
para expor seus sentimentos. "Eu tô com medo.", disse ela por fim.   
  
"Medo de quê?"   
"Essas coisas que eu tô aprendendo... Eu tô com medo que vocês se   
afastem de mim, sabe? Que fiquem pensando que eu sou alguma bruxa..."   
  
"Que coisa besta! Por que você acha isso? Pra mim, você vai sempre   
continuar do mesmo jeito!"   
  
"E pras outras?" O olhar da elfa deixava transparecer reflexos de   
ansiedade nas íris douradas.   
  
Coral suspirou, e o suspiro atingiu os lábios da elfa, provocando uma   
leve sensação se cócegas. Ela sentiu vontade de sorrir, mas permaneceu   
séria.   
  
"Ann... eu prometi que ninguém aqui vai te estranhar, OK? Cê tá com a   
gente faz tempo, é já é da família. Então sossega, tá? Sô eu que fico   
grilada de te ver assim." Num rompante, Coral deu um beijo estalado nos   
lábios finos de Ann. Desta vez, ela deixou o sorriso escapar, seu   
coração aliviado do peso que antes o preenchia. Coral também sorriu.   
Apertando um pouco o abraço, ambas dormiram a sono solto.   
  
---   
  
Ann acordou antes de Coral, e fez malabarismos para sair do abraço   
sem acordá-la. Conseguiu. Calçando seus tênis de brim furado (dormira de   
roupa), ela esgueirou-se até as motos que estavam estacionadas em uma   
sala adjacente.   
  
Demorou-se um pouco olhando as máquinas, que já pertenceram a vários   
modelos esportivos e de corrida, mas agora eram amontoados de peças e   
motores expostos, constantemente alterados e consertados por suas donas.   
Ann havia recebido sua moto havia pouco, e esta era apenas uma conversão   
elétrica de uma Rapier usada, ainda praticamente intacta. Mesmo a   
cobertura de plástico externa ainda não havia sido removida para dar   
lugar a novas peças ou a um motor maior. Ela ligou a moto depois de   
examiná-la brevemente, e partiu rápida e silenciosamente.   
  
O Sol estava brilhando, o que era raro para Seattle, onde chuvas eram   
um constante incômodo. Os suaves raios atingiam a pele pálida, e a   
envolviam num quente e aconchegante abraço. Ann sentia aquele calor com   
um pouco de estranheza, uma sensação de novidade. Não se lembrava da   
última vez que havia experimentado algo assim, pois sempre dormia de   
dia. A voz de Mamba lhe ecoou na cabeça, chamando-a de morcego. Ann   
sorriu e deixou que o sol a banhasse, enquanto deslizava pelas ruas e   
becos de Puyallup.   
  
Ela acordara mais cedo naquele dia (eram duas da tarde) impelida por   
uma curiosidade devoradora que surgira sem aviso e sem explicação. Iria   
para a casa de Randolph, aprender mais, olhar os livros que ele nunca   
abria, e permaneciam sempre fechados na parede daquela sala. Ela se   
perguntava se ele já sabia tudo o que estava neles.   
  
A porta da casa estava trancada, e as vidraças eram cobertas de piche   
pelo lado de dentro. Depois de experime ntar a porta, Ann levantou o   
assento da moto e tirou de lá um estojo preto, e um caderninho de   
espiral com capa florida.   
  
Dentro do estojo, junto a lápis e borrachas, haviam duas gazuas, que   
ela carregava havia algum tempo. Arrombar fechaduras era um hobby   
interessante, e a de Randolph era antiga. Ela passou rápido pela   
antessala, evitando o olhar da escultura (que poderia alertar o mago), e   
ganhando a biblioteca.   
  
Estava escuro, então ela abriu a janela. E começou a devorar os   
livros. Havia muitos com capas modernas, logotipos de editoras nas   
lombadas, documentando as mais recentes descobertas no campo da pesquisa   
mágica, compilações de revistas de renome. Ann passou os olhos   
rapidamente por esses. Os textos usavam uma linguagem científica, o que   
tirava todo o encanto da magia como ela a imaginara.   
  
Ainda por cima, todos os textos eram teóricos, uma reunião de idéias   
excessivamente abstratas, feitas ainda mais confusas pela forma como   
eram escritas. Chateada, ela deixou os livros "modernos" e foi olhar os   
outros.   
  
Esses outros, reunidos em uma estante diferente,exalavam um leve   
cheiro de mofo, o que causou uma sensação agradável na elfa, que gostava   
da atmosfera por ele conferida. Puxando um dos volumes encadernados em   
couro (exalavam um cheiro mais forte), e abriu-o, rezando para que fosse   
diferente dos anteriores.   
  
Ela descobriu que o volume era uma compilação de manuscritos antigos,   
traduzidos em uma elegante letra cursiva. Talvez o volume que ela tinha   
em mãos fosse da mesma idade das revistas, mas por ser pouco usado suas   
páginas estavam amareladas.   
  
Depois de pousar os olhos sobre a primeira palavra, Ann não parou de   
ler por horas, sempre copiando os diagramas e passagens mais   
significativas para o caderninho.   
  
O livro era tudo o que ela sempre esperara das tradições mágicas. Era   
como se todas as esperanças e sonhos de Ann tivessem sido transcritos   
para as páginas amareladas. Os floreios arcaicos que permeavam o   
conteúdo atrapalhavam um pouco, mas ela se esforçava por entender.   
  
Os manuscritos compilados eram o extremo oposto dos textos   
"modernos". Além da linguagem antiga, eram permeados de sentimento e   
misticismo, pisando nas lógicas científicas ao falar do sobrenatural.   
Ela já havia visto algumas daquelas coisas com Randolph, mas não com   
tanta profundidade. As partes que ela copiava levariam dias para serem   
estudadas, e ela sentia que havia algo mais ali   
do que simples teoria.   
  
O sol se pôs, e Ann agora passara para outro volume. Ela não notou a   
mudança do dia para a noite por algum tempo, devido a sua visão noturna   
élfica. Quando o vento começou a dar-lhe frio, Ann fechou a janela e   
acendeu a vela que estava em cima da mesa.   
  
Sentia-se mais completa na compenetração do estudo. A sensação de que   
algo estava faltando, que fizera-se sentir desde o começo das aulas,   
havia finalmente desaparecido.   
  
A sala tornara-se abafada, e ela abrira o colete de tecido grosso,   
deixando expostos os seios novos e as costelas salientes. A ponta do   
lápis havia se tornado rombuda, e continuava trabalhando.   
  
Até que...   
  
"Ann?!" Surpresa, ela deu um pulo na cadeira, e soltou um gritinho   
agudo.   
  
"R-Randolph?"   
  
Ele estava na porta da biblioteca, de cuecas. Tinha o jeito de quem   
acabara de acordar.   
  
"Foi você que arrombou a fechadura?" Olhos no vão do colete.   
  
"...foi." fechando o zíper apressada.   
  
Ann estava usando, além do folgado colete, uma calça jeans, e os   
tênis de brim furados na sola. Seu cabelo, antes liso e ajeitado, agora   
estava molhado de suor, totalmente arrepiado, rosto e braços cobertos   
por uma brilhante camada de suor e poeira de livros.   
  
Randolph deduziu o que acontecera, e com um sorriso imperceptível,   
disse: "Acho que você já estudou o bastante para um dia. Guarde os   
livros, e pode ir para casa."   
  
Com as mãos ainda tremendo, ela se apressou em organizar tudo. Pegou   
o caderno que (só agora ela se deu conta) estava completamente   
preenchido.   
  
"Desculpa por invadir assim, é que eu..."disse ela.   
  
"Não precisa se explicar, eu entendo." respondeu o mago.   
  
Quando Ann ia se levantando ele disse:   
  
"Eu vou te dar uma chave, OK? assim você não precisa arrombar a porta   
se quiser estudar mais cedo." dizendo isso, ele tirou uma pequena chave   
metálica de uma das gavetas da mesa, e entregou-a à elfa.   
  
A essa altura Ann já não cabia mais em si de contentamento e   
despedindo-se rapidamente de seu tutor, pegou a moto e voltou às   
Serpentes.   
  
---   
  
Elas agora se preparavam para sair e tratar dos seus negócios daquela   
noite. Todas estavam com uma aparência descansada e tão saudável quanto   
possível para alguém que vive nas favelas de Puyallup. As gêmeas   
inclusive já haviam subido em suas motos, e o ronco do motor chegou aos   
ouvidos de Ann antes da saudação de Coral:   
  
"E aí, Ann? O que houve, passou o dia inteiro fuçando no lixo? Cê tá   
um horror!"   
  
Só aí ela tomou consciência da sujeira em que se encontrava, olhando   
para os braços sebosos de suor e poeira. "Tava no Randolph." disse ela   
depois de dar um abraço amigável em Coral, que o aceitou apesar da   
poeira.   
  
"Ah-há!" riram as gêmeas, falando ao mesmo tempo. "Deve ter rolado   
com ele por aquele chão inteiro!" completou Sabrina.   
  
"Não! Quer dizer, eu --" Ann começou a tentar se defender, muito   
vermelha, e foi interrompida por Coral.   
  
"Deixa essas tontas de lado, Ann. Vai tomar um banho e dormir lá   
dentro, tu tá com cara de quem tá cansada."   
  
"Também, com o que deve ter acontecido lá no Randolph... " comentou   
Mamba, terminando a frase com sua risada sibilante.   
  
O rosto de Ann voltou a ficar vermelho. Com gestos de protesto, mas   
já aceitando a brincadeira, ela entrou na casa. Ouviu o barulho dos   
motores acordando e rugindo rua abaixo, as Serpentes indo cuidar de seus   
negócios que cresciam cada vez mais. Logo, Coral prometera, ela sairia   
com elas. Já havia saído outras vezes, antes, mas na maioria do tempo   
ficava apenas assistindo a ação, a uma distância segura, ou então ficava   
sempre ao lado de Coral, quieta, fazendo o possível para parecer cruel,   
mas falhando miseravelmente. Uma vez perguntaram se ela estava passando   
bem.   
  
Lembrando-se disso, ela deu uma risadinha, enquanto tirava as roupas   
e entrava embaixo do velho chuveiro de plástico do banheiro da casa.   
Aquele era o cômodo mais limpo da casa, os outros eram sempre cheios de   
embalagens de comida instantânea, roupas sujas e revistas para   
adolescentes. As vezes Coral mandava lavar as roupas, mas o resto do   
lixo ficava mais ou menos intacto, até ser empurrado de lado por uma   
Serpente precisando de espaço.   
  
A água fria atingiu seu corpo magro, e um calafrio percorreu a   
espinha da elfa. Logo, porém, ela se acostumou à temperatura, e começou   
a se ensaboar depressa, tirando a poeira. Lavou os cabelos como pôde, e   
conseguiu arrumá-los um pouco. Droga, pensou ela. Havia gasto um bom   
dinheiro para ajeitar o cabelo daquele jeito, lisinho. Desligou o   
chuveiro e rapidamente se enxugou com uma toalha rala e dura, entrando   
nas mesmas roupas a seguir.   
  
Ann só conseguiu pensar claramente depois de deixar-se cair no   
colchão estirado no chão do cômodo ao lado, e embrulhar-se em um   
cobertor amarelo que estava ali perto. Uma das primeiras coisas que lhe   
vieram à cabeça foi Randolph, que veio logo depois da sensação de estar   
quente e confortável. Ela havia ficado tão envergonhada quando elas   
insinuaram que ela poderia estar dormindo com ele... Será que...? Não...   
ou sim? De alguma forma, era-lhe impossível negar que a idéia lhe   
agradava. Ann dormiu pensando nele.   
  
---   
  
Conforme a habilidade de Ann crescia, ela ia participando cada vez   
mais das atividades das Serpentes, às vezes tomando parte ativa em   
negociações da gangue, mostrando um pouquinho de sua magia para "amaciar   
os fregueses", outras lutando ao lado de suas "irmãs" para se   
defenderem, ou atacarem alguma gangue rival. A freqüência com que alguma   
Serpente era ferida diminuiu muito depois que ela começou a ajudar. A   
conta do médico também, pois Ann agora podia cuidar dos ferimentos menos   
graves.   
  
O treinamento prosseguia, lógico. Uma noite Randolph a levou a um   
ferro-velho abandonado, próximo ao lugar no qual ela havia encontrado as   
Serpentes pela primeira vez. Não havia muita coisa para diferenciar o   
interior do ferro velho com o exterior, a não ser por uma cerca de   
madeira velha. Havia carcaças de veículos tanto dentro como fora de seus   
limites. Ann pensou ter visto um rei preto de xadrez, rachado, amassado   
e jogado a um canto, enquanto andava até lá.   
  
Aquela noite ela invocou seu primeiro elemental, em uma elaborada   
cerimônia de cantos abstratos que fluíram por duas horas. O espírito do   
ar apareceu ao final com um estouro, uma criaturinha pequena e   
enfumaçada no centro do círculo que ela havia pintado com tinta de   
parede em uma clareira no meio do ferro-velho. A elfa olhou com   
curiosidade para o elemental, que devolveu o olhar com dois olhos feitos   
de sereno. Randolph sorriu satisfeito.   
  
Naquela mesma noite, as afirmações de que ela dormia com Randolph   
deixaram de ser apenas brincadeiras, mas as Serpentes ficaram sem saber   
disso. Coral deve ter adivinhado, mas não disse nada. Não havia mais   
nada de perturbador nos sonhos de Ann, e ela dormia em paz, abraçada a   
Coral.   
  
---   
  
Ela nem se lembrava mais do longo sonho sobre sua vida, quando   
retornava um dia para a casa das Serpentes. Estranhou não ver ninguém. A   
porta estava aberta, mas isso era usual, pois não havia nada de valor   
dentro da casa. Ela até gostou quando alguém entrou lá e levou uma boa   
parte do lixo.   
  
Também não havia ninguém do lado de dentro. Ann procurou em todos os   
cômodos, tomou um banho, vestiu-se e sentou no chão da sala, esperando.   
Era natural que elas tivessem saído para resolver algum assunto   
importante, mas a essa altura ela já estava sempre junto a elas. E era   
muito cedo. Ann pegou um saquinho de batatas fritas e começou a comê-las   
lentamente, mastigando mais por reflexo do que por vontade. Sua mente   
ainda se concentrava em suas companheiras. Sua família, na verdade, é,   
sua família. Esse pensamento lhe trouxe um sorriso. Distraidamente rolou   
a palavra pelos lábios, uma, duas, três vezes. Família.   
  
Não, não é hora pra isso, de que serve uma família se você não sabe   
onde ela está? Mão na massa, garota. E Ann saiu apressada a procurar as   
Serpentes.   
  
---   
  
Busca infrutífera, e ao final do dia ela já havia esgotado todas   
as possibilidades, além de provavelmente ter causado um rebuliço na rede   
de contatos da gangue, perguntando a todos se eles haviam visto Coral ou   
as outras, procurando em todos os pontos usuais onde elas costumavam ir.   
Sua calma inicial ia se esvaindo com o passar das horas, e ao por do sol   
ela sentou-se desolada em uma calçada rachada de Puyallup, braços   
apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça apoiada nos braços, lágrimas correndo   
livres como as de uma criança que se perdeu dos pais. Seus olhos   
vermelhos e inchados enxergaram uma coisa curiosa no chão, o rei preto   
que ela vira há alguns meses, antes de invocar seu primeiro elemental.   
  
Depois de um tempo brincando com a peça entre seus dedos, ela   
olhou ao redor, tomada por uma súbita percepção. Fora ali que ela   
encontrara as Serpentes pela primeira vez. E quase sem querer as boas   
lembranças dos anos passados junto a elas retornaram, uma a uma,   
desfilando lentamente, abrandando um pouco a dor... Todas aquelas horas   
passadas ao redor do aquecedor elétrico, e os momentos de perigo, onde   
elas haviam arriscado a vida, lado a lado. Eram todas irmãs, agora, ou   
talvez mais do que isso.   
  
E tão de repente quando as memórias, outro pensamento entrou em   
sua mente, vindo não se sabe de onde. Era uma espécie de intuição, meio   
indefinida a princípio, que a fez levantar da calçada e olhar preocupada   
para todos os lados. O ferro-velho à distância, com uma luz fraca   
brilhando. O ferro-velho.   
  
Mais que depressa ela subiu na moto e acelerou com tudo o que   
podia, chegando rapidamente ao lugar, e passando por uma brecha na cerca   
de madeira podre. As carcaças e o lixo eram quase familiares, tantas   
vezes havia ela voltado ali com Randolph. Pensar nele lhe trouxe uma   
sensação desagradável, por quê ela não sabia.   
  
Havia uma fogueira no centro da clareira entre os carros, mas de   
um fogo frio e estranho, brotado do chão sem nada que o gerasse. Magia,   
o Sangue da Própria Terra. Randolph saiu de trás de uma pilha de metal   
enferrujado assim que ela pisou na areia, com um sorriso distorcido e   
aparentemente banhado em sangue. Ele sempre falava muito em sangue.   
"Você veio rápido.", disse ele, em um tom divertido. O que era aquilo na   
boca do cara, presas? A elfa teve um pressentimento ruim, apenas   
aumentado por todo aquele sangue.   
  
"Cadê elas?" a pergunta feita em um tom de urgência surpreendeu   
a ambos, mas Randolph se recuperou mais rápido.   
  
"Inteligente você, hein? Não se preocupe, elas estão aqui e numa   
situação bem melhor do que você pode imaginar." Com um gesto, sombras   
saíram do mesmo lugar onde ele estivera escondido. Conforme elas se   
aproximavam do círculo de luz emitido pela chama sem fumaça, Ann foi   
divisando seus contornos e rostos, familiares mas ao mesmo tempo   
aterradores. Sabrina e Mamba, roupas rasgadas e sorrisos tão distorcidos   
quando os de Randolph. Mortalmente pálidas também. Mamba estava   
cinzenta. E logo atrás delas, Coral, e isso era o pior de tudo. Um   
sorriso cruel, um andar muito diferente daquele que ela se acostumara a   
ver. Mas fora isso, sua aparência não havia mudado em nada, ao contrário   
das outras.   
  
"A Coral deu mais trabalho que as outras,", continuou Randolph,   
"mas eu consegui, apesar de me sujar todo. Devia se sentir tocada, ela   
ficou gritando o seu nome durante todo o processo."   
  
"Processo? Que história é essa? Anda, fala!!!" Ann já começava a   
chorar novamente. Em seu íntimo sabia a resposta, mas ainda se recusava   
a acreditar.   
  
"Ora, você sabe muito bem. Elas agora são iguais a mim. E creio   
que você é inteligente o suficiente para perceber o que eu sou, não é   
mesmo?"   
  
E na hora ela soube. Randolph, traidor maldito, vampiro   
desgraçado, euvoutefritartodoseufilhodaputa!   
  
Pensamentos desordenados, ela levantou (pois sem perceber havia   
caído de joelhos) e começou a correr em direção ao vampiro. De repente   
ele assumira o rosto de todos aqueles que já a haviam feito sofrer, seus   
pais biológicos, inúmeros habitantes da rua, o estuprador, mas a maior   
de todas as faces era a dele próprio, o traidor, aquele que cometera a   
ofensa final ao dar a sua verdadeira família um destino pior que a   
morte.   
  
Pela primeira vez ela poderia retrucar, lavar a alma com a   
torrente se sua fúria e matar a sede de vingança. A luta para acabar com   
todas as lutas. Pouco importava se ela viveria ou morreria, Randolph   
seria reduzido a cinzas hoje, pelas almas das Serpentes!   
E um puxão pelo braço parou sua corrida, e ela estava sendo   
presa por Mamba, calada como sempre, lhe segurando ambos os braços e   
ameaçando quebrá-los se ela se mexesse demais.   
  
E Sabrina lhe apareceu na frente, dizendo "Se tu não quer ser   
imortal, vai morrê aqui!". E mais do que rápido enfiando quinze   
centímetros de lâmina no abdômen da elfa. Dor, e tudo começou a se mexer   
em câmera lenta.   
  
E ela sentiu o vento gelado no rosto, e ela sentiu as lágrimas   
salgadas na língua, e ela viu a lua cheia imensa no céu.   
  
E ela viu Coral, cujo sorriso desaparecera, olhar para ela com a   
ternura antiga da amizade que havia entre as duas, e depois fechar os   
olhos e assentir triste e silenciosamente, consentindo. E quando Sabrina   
começava a enfiar os outros quinze centímetros de faca, Ann implorou ao   
mundo que explodisse a seu redor. Com o silêncio do mar sem fim e com o   
brilho de mil sóis, o mundo atendeu o pedido, em um círculo de quase   
vinte metros de diâmetro.   
  
Pareceu durar para sempre, Ann parada lá no meio, de olhos   
fechados, sentindo a pressão em seus braços sumir e o cheiro de carne   
assada. Era ela que estava assando, e sabia disso, mas não havia dor.   
  
Durou menos de um segundo. Coral e Ann caíram no chão, e dos   
demais sobraram apenas manchas brancas na areia vitrificada que esfriava   
rapidamente. A elfa havia erguido barreiras ao redor das duas, e isso   
havia aumentado o desgaste que ela sofrera. Melhor que estar morta, e o   
ferimento da faca havia sido cauterizado, parando de sangrar. Ela mal   
conseguia se manter consciente, e tinha quase certeza de que quando   
fechasse os olhos seria a última vez. Por isso, fazia um esforço   
hercúleo para se arrastar dolorosamente pela distância que a separava de   
Coral.   
  
Ann sentou com dificuldade, colocando no colo a cabeça e os   
ombros da outra,segurando seu rosto com as mãos e acariciando-lhe os   
cabelos, o rosto bem perto, olho no olho. Nada foi falado, mas isso não   
era necessário; volumes inteiros foram ditos apenas por aquele olhar,   
os olhos de Coral intocados em seu rosto queimado, que recebia as   
lágrimas de Ann.   
  
A elfa, mais do que em toda a sua vida, lutava. Lutava para   
permanecer viva e consciente, neste que ela sentia ser o momento mais   
importante de sua vida. Tinha em seus braços aquela que havia sido mãe e   
irmã, amiga e confidente, e devia permanecer viva por tempo suficiente   
para confortá-la em seus instantes finais de agonia.   
  
Quando Coral finalmente se foi, Ann sentiu tudo, a alma partindo   
para regiões desconhecidas além do plano físico (o céu? o inferno? ou   
algum outro lugar?), emanando uma imensa sensação de alívio. Isso fez   
com que a elfa deitasse, ainda com o corpo de Coral sobre suas pernas, e   
olhasse para a lua. Tão bonita, imensa e impassível no céu estranhamente   
límpido. Envolta em uma última contemplação, ela só ouviu os passos   
quando já estavam quase ao lado de sua cabeça. Um vulto encobrindo   
parcialmente a lua, mas o macio cobertor da escuridão a envolveu antes   
que ela pudesse se perguntar quem era.   



End file.
